Episode 8474 (22nd September 2014)
Plot Ken has plans to see Peter later in the day and, based on a weekend phone call, reports that he seems in good spirits. Tracy hides from Ken where Peter got the alcohol from. Jason has sent Todd to Coventry. He tries to remain chipper telling the family of his plans to go job hunting. A delighted Sophie receives a phone call from Kevin - Bill Webster is better so he and Jack will be back tomorrow. Michael has avoided going to the doctors' but nagged by Gail and Kylie he agrees to make an appointment. Tracy and Beth compete with their wedding plans. Roy quietly celebrates his sixtieth birthday - his first since Hayley's death. Michael is perturbed to hear how quick the span between her diagnosis and her death was. He now has an afternoon appointment and Gail arranges to go with him but he runs from the cafe when she nips to the toilet. Eileen is cold with Todd and he threatens to leave. Peter is blasé about Jim's threats. Liz lets slip to Deirdre where Peter got the booze and that Tracy knew about it. Jason tells Sean that he's moving in with Eva. Tracy tells Ken that she didn't want to worry him with the news of Jim and that Peter's capable of looking after himself. Gail can't find Michael and worries that he's had another turn. Kal tells Roy the loss of a wife gets easier. Maddie reorganises Kirk's customer order book with Carla's approval. Andrea cleans the flat and reorders Lloyd's record collection, much to his annoyance. Jim sends two young thugs to fetch Peter for his beating. Kylie finds Michael and tells him how worried Gail has been. Ken and Deirdre attend a visiting appointment at the prison but Peter isn't there. Michael turns up at No. 8 and tells Gail how scared he is that he might be dying. Eugene tells a worried Ken and Deirdre where Peter went. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Highfield Prison - Cell and visiting room Notes *One of the young thugs who Jim McDonald sends to fetch Peter Barlow is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Two inmates turn up in Peter's cell and march him off to see Jim; Gail offers to accompany Michael to the doctor's; and Sophie announces that Kevin is due home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,030,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes